Gummies (AKA Shag Bands)
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A short little series involved those shag bands - But what us youths at my school used to call 'Gummies.' Hope you all enjoy it :) A KaixOC
1. Gummies: Part One (The Whole Collection)

"I finally brought the yellow Gummy today!"

"Oh wow, so does that mean you have finally brought them all now?"

Gummies? - A bluenette Russian questioned himself and opened one eye to curiously glance over to his long term petite girlfriend, who was sitting beside her best friend upon the quiet local park bench. The pair looked so excited as they continued to keep gassing non stop about some rubber bands that were around one anothers wrist. There was probably every colour of the rainbow there O_o;

"Yes, i got them all now. But can you remind me what means what again Anastacia?" Kalia questioned and shivered with delight.

Her best friend giggle and gently gripped hold of her wrist gently. "Remember, if the guy breaks them you have to perform each deed to him. Yellow means hug." Anastacia began explaining. Although she soon paused as she spotted within the corner of her chestnut brown eye that Kai was listening. "I`ll whisper them to you." She winked at the brunette beside her.

This instantly caught the captain Bladebreaker`s attention as he stood full attention from the tree he was once leaning on in the shade. What was there to hide? - Kai thought to himself and raised his eyebrow. "Your so boring." He snarled sarcastically deliberately interrupting their little whispers. It was clear to Kai there was more to them rubber bands than he thought - They weren't too much were they? If so he`d soon make sure he had his fun out of this game.


	2. Gummies: Part Two (Clear)

"Kai, can I borrow some money till I get my allowance this Saturday?"

Sitting down on field ground with oily hands, the Bladebreaker paused updating his beyblade and glanced his un-emotional crimson eyes to Kalia. "Again? How much are you planning on borrowing this time?" He questioned in a dry term. It's the same thing every week - Kai thought to himself knowing it's a good job he was a millionaire with his girlfriend around.

Chuckling, the brunette`s lips as she crouched down beside the Russian on the ground. "Just £10 so I can grab something for my younger sister's birthday tomorrow." Kalia answered smoothly, walking her fingers up his broad muscular arm to his shoulder. Deliberately teasing him to get her own way.

A sigh escaped his dry mouth as Kai felt his muscles tense from her soft touch. "My wallet is in my pocket. Get it." He then continued to play around with his beyblade and updating the odd bits and bobs that were shattering from their training days lately, they were becoming so vicious as the pair continued to make progress as tag team partners.

"Oh I do love you Kai. I promise to pay you back." The petite beyblader blushed and pushed her hand into his baggy blue trousers to reach his wallet, except something caught her attention when Kalia realized Kai was wearing a silver chain. One of the gummy bands got trapped and snapped O_O. "Uh..."

Knowing he wasn't going to make any progress until Kalia actually did fuck off to the shop, Kai dropped everything in frustration and turned his broad figure around, to only meet in the speechless expression inches away from his face. "What?" He snarled and followed where her hazel eyes locked. Is that it? A clear gummy had broken.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"No and those things really don't interest me." The Russian froze to see the day of when Kalia announced she brought all the gummies with Anastacia, each one had meanings. I take that back - The bluenette soon smirked. "But what did the clear one mean?" Kai questioned.

Noticing his voice had lowered in to a sly manner, the young brunette felt her heart pound against her small chest as she slowly stood back up to see Kai was giving a curious look too. "It means...Flash?" She muttered and felt her pride suddenly sink further into her gut dying.

With that she don't need to pay the money back huh? - The Russian stood up and looked down at his long term girlfriend. "Good job my hands are all messy isn't it?" He teased in a cheeky tone, really ready for this show.

The brunette then paused to question herself if this was the right time or place to really give in to her boyfriends high hopes. It was quiet today in the dojo as everyone was out for lunch. "Er…." Kalia bit her peached lower lip before gazing her hazel eyes around the atmosphere.

"Typical." The Dranzer holder then rolled his crimson fiery eyes and began to continue repairing his beyblade. Except within a blink, a fleshed pair of curved boobs was revealed in his sight; making the lone wolf flare up in a blush. "I didn't expect it now!" Kai snarled and threw a piece of his worn out beyblade equipment at her.

Giggling faintly to herself, the slight embarrassed beyblader pulled her t-shirt down and caught hold of the piece of plastic. "You enjoyed it really." Kalia winked. "See you later. Love you!" The female then left the room waving his wallet to go buy her sister her birthday present.

"Stupid woman." The Bladebreaker captain mumbled to himself and sighed heavily.

What will happen next?!


	3. Gummies: Part Three (Yellow)

Snap!

The sound of the rubber elastic snapping echo`d through the bluenette`s ears as he instantly paused at the kitchen dojo table. "Kalia." Rolling his crimson eyes as he slammed his orange juice cup on the table, before Kai stormed his broad figure into the front room.

To see the American blonde in the group with a innocent look upon his pale face, waving his hand towards the Bladebreaker team leader who didn't look impressed at all. "Hey Kai." Max greeted in a cheerful manor. "Kalia now owes me a hug."

To the Draciel holder there seemed to be nothing wrong with that, but Kalia bit her peached lower lip knowing exactly what Kai was like after being with him for so long. "He broke a yellow one Kai..." The brunette cut herself off realizing that wasn't going to sooth anything over. Damn it - She thought to herself, feeling so helpless.

Frustration was growing quickly inside the Russian`s figure as he approached the flirtatious member of the team. "A hug huh?" He repeated and fixed his cold crimson eyes into Max`s innocent aqua blue`s. The tension began to grow bolder and the atmosphere was waiting to explode into a climax.

But within a blink Kalia`s hazel eye`s flung open with shock as Max had already just wrapped his broad arms around the petite girl.

His colan smells nice - The brunette thought to herself, not daring to hug him back.

"Bahahahaha." Laughed the people who were witnessing within the distance. "Grouchie don't like sharing." Tyson added and felt his chest ache from how hard he was laughing.

"How humiliating." Kai pouted.


	4. Gummies: Part Four (Pink)

_Those things are getting on my nerves_ - The bluenette Hiwatari thought to himself, as he glared his crimson eyes to Kalia who was sitting on the ground doodling on a piece of paper, in a world of her own. "No plans for today then Kai?" The brunette mumbled, thinking of all sorts of ways to pass the time.

"Yea, quite a few."

Registering by the tone of the Russian`s empty voice tone, the petite girl sat up straight to attention and turned her head to face him sitting on the desk within Tyson`s room. "Okay? What we doing then?" Kalia asked and slowly pulled a innocent smile.

Standing himself up from the desk and crouching down to her, Kai gripped hold of her wrist tightly. "Getting rid of these for a start." He snarled, noticing they have been nothing but trouble since the minute Anastacia bragged about them. "I heard Rei almost broke your black one." The most dangerous colour.

Kalia`s jaw flew open in shock as she knew she could never over power Kai when he`s in his vile determined mood. "But i made sure he didn't and it was an accident." She gasped and began gently unpicking his fingers from her wrist. "I mean come on Kai, i brought them for you." Trying to be sly about this.

A growl escaped the Hiwatari`s lips, impatiences. "I said get rid of them now. There boring me enough as it is Kalia." Not buying anything that left the brunette`s peached lips, he went to take the first one off until something caught his attention. His girlfriend had slipped one of the bands onto his wrist. "This really isnt funny." Not impressed by the colour choice - **Pink**.

"I said, i brought them for you." Kalia winked her hazel eye and snapped the band forcefully, feeling the tension within the room just rise in caution, especially as Kai gazed his un-emotional crimson eyes into hers coldly. "Do you know what that means Kai?"

_What part of I don't care does she not get!?_ - The professional beyblader thought to himself, knowing his girlfriend was just being spoilt and stubborn. Sometimes she could calm him down and over power him whenever it was a good excuse, but curiousity filled him when he wanted to know why Kalia did that.

"No?"

Slowly crawling herself to behind the bluenette russian, Kalia began to place her sly attitude into action, as she then softly placed her hands upon his stiff shoulders. "I`ll show you. Just relax Kai." The petite girlfriend blushed and began to relax him by a massage.

Kai instantly parked his backside down on the ground floor and took his lovers advice and relaxed. "What you getting at?" He questioned smoothly, enjoying how her artistic small fingers got right into the broad muscles.

Resting her weight on her knee`s to push herself up to the Russians height, Kalia then pressed her figure to him as she leaned her head over his shoulder. "I`m getting at you." She whispered in a flirtatious tone that was enough to bring the atmosphere into a hot tension. As the brunette then pressed her peachy lips against the back of his neck flesh, deliberately sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Do you like that?" Kalia added and pushed his white scarf down to only notice that familiar deep scar. As much as she`d love to know where it come from - Kalia`s tongue wouldn't dare release the question out her mouth as Kai had never opened up about his childhood once to anyone.

"What do you think?" Kai grinned and placed his hands over hers that were massaging his shoulders still. "I didn't say stop though." He added and felt his stomach beging to form a knot as Kalia giggled trailing her kisses around his neck searching for a weak spot.

The pleasure was just so overwhelming, as every-time Kalia pressed her soft lips upon his neck a slight grunt escaped the Russian`s lips. Until it finally got to the point where he gave away his weak spot which was hidden away under his long scarf. Kai closed his crimson eyes for a moment and began to make the most of the tingling sensation dwelling within him.

Kalia just went in rhythm of the moment and sucked on Kai`s sweet spot, enjoying the sound of his manly grunts which only encouraged her to take the next step. Leaving a mark. Starting to lick over the pink skin that stuck out like a sore thumb the brunette then kissed his cheek proud of herself. Maybe now he`ll have forgotten about the "get rid of them" comment he said earlier.

"Your so spoilt Kalia." The Bladebreaker captain opened his crimson eyes and felt suddenly uncomfortable with the heat rising within his broad figure. "What do the rest of them mean then?" Kai smirked and turned his head over his shoulder back at her wrist.


	5. Gummies: Part 5 (Red)

"You`ve almost broke all of them Kai." A brunette commented and felt a blush appear over her pale cheeks as she scanned her hazel eyes into the bin beside the bed noticing all the best colours had now gone. But there was only so few remaining around her wrist. "I`m not buying anymore as they just give you an excuse." Kalia couldnt deny she loved the excuse and couldnt get enough of the physical contact between her and the hot blader, but this was different. It just wasnt romantic ^_^;

Not to mention it was Christmas soon and the time the pair had been together had flown by. "Your not buying anymore huh?" Kai grinned and slowly rolled over on the bed to see the brunette sitting up in front of him. "Guess what your getting for Christmas." The Russian teased in a sly manner and scanned his crimson eyes over her wrist to see what was left of the selection.

Her hazel eye`s widened in shock not believing what she just heard. "Christmas? I already got your present if you must know." Kalia answered before then standing up and dressing her petite figure with his shirt that bagged upon her just about covering her hips. "Anyways. Do you fancy a coffee snookems?" Kalia only called him that name just to catch his full attention and it always worked, listening to him groan then complain about the nickname.

"What have I told you?" Kai sighed and forced himself to sit up as he heard Kalia only giggle in reaction. "Yes, go get me a coffee." Hinting at her to hurry up and get out the room, which happened. Enjoying the peace and quiet for two minutes as he reached out the bed to grab hold of the clothing she left him on the ground.

Walking back in though with two cups in each hand, Kalia placed one on the bedside and then sat down beside the love of her life on the bed again with a embarrassed expression upon her face. "The butler didn't know where to put his face about my dressing." She chuckled uneasy feeling her little heart stop to await Kai`s reaction.

"He`ll get over it." Kai snarled not really bothered and paused to hear Kalia once again laugh at his snarky comments. "Besides, what did you get me for Christmas?" Already the Russian had a sly idea that creep-ed into his mind, as always Kalia always fell into his traps of making them possible too. "Or shall i give you a suggestion?"

Raising an eyebrow and sipped her coffee slowly to think before she spoke, the brunette then placed her free hand over his broad warm chest curiously. "Suggestion huh? Go on then, no doubt it will match the present i already got you." Kalia teased really glad she knew him alot better than many others thought they did (His team).

But sadly Kalia got her hopes too high, as the bluenette russian shifted his hands to grip hold of her red gummy band around her wrist. SNAP! "According to Anastacia that means lap-dance." _That was the Christmas present i had in mind_ - Kai thought to himself and then soon pulled the normal un-emotional face when Kalia`s reaction kicked into play.

"You wish."


	6. Gummies: Part 5 Continence (Red)

Standing there with her hands dominantly on her hourglass figured hips; the brunette revealed a smirk with those seductive red lips. "You ready then babe?" Kalia asked and winked flirtatiously.

Glancing her up and down; suddenly a uncontrollable craving filled the broad Russian's figure as he enjoyed the sight of his girlfriend in her frilly underwear and red gown. She looked so hot it made his skin wrench against his tensed muscles. The heat flaring from his cheeks was only minor compared to how hot and sexy the atmosphere felt.

"Take your time." Kai replied in a sly tone.

Kalia then giggled cheekily as she then strutted her stuff and made her way over to her boyfriend who was sitting on a chair in the mansion bedroom. She confidently swayed her hips for a moment and then crouched down in-front of him. The brunette glanced up at the dominant figure like he was God and brushed her hands all around his body. His crotch was so tight and demanding.

This was the first lap-dance this girl had ever performed, but she felt so calm and relaxed about it as Kai was such a down to earth man. "You enjoying your Christmas present so far Kai?" Kalia questioned and then stood herself up, brushing her body against his as she did so.

"Why wouldn't I?" He grunted and bit his lower lip as he watched the young girl drifted her hands to his shoulder.

Slowly Kalia sat herself onto his lap and blushed at the idea of knowing his hard boner was throbbing against her wet knickers. It was a shame it was trapt in those layers of clothing. But the show continued. The brunette then leaned closer to his body to the point they were touching completely, her boobs in the push up bra were pushing against his chest. Yet her lips were traveling towards his ear. "Tell me you love me first." She whispered, ready to test this new sense of foreplay.

Raising an eyebrow to the comment, Kai wrapped his arms around her figure and grinned. The gamble of her new foreplay idea was paying off, the Dranzer holder was loving every minute. "Make me." He replied, playing along as secretly he was curious to see the outcome.

A gasp escaped Kalia's mouth as she gently grinded against him, making Kai groan faintly. "Oh I will." She whispered into his ear, deliberately being quiet to make every sense in his body become more active. The brunette then trailed her lips across his blushing cheeks and placed them onto his dry lips.

But when the Russian went to kiss back, Kalia pulled away and winked cheekily. "Bitch." He stated with his mouth going dry as he trailed his warm hands up her bare back, enjoying the sensation of the goosebumps flaring up on her skin.

She was really pushing his arousing buttons with this activity.

"Bitch?" She repeated sarcastically and slowly began to sway her hips on his figure; deliberately making him hungry for the main course. "You said take your time." Kalia threw back at him and licked up his neck smoothly, making him close his eyes to enjoy the pleasure that rushed through his body.

It was moments like this made Kai question himself mentally:

_why did I not meet this girl before?_

Yet that thought soon went down the drain as when he re-opened his eyes, the lone-wolf was laying in bed and he heard the sound of his girlfriend breathing softly. She was laying down beside him peacefully in a deep sleep. "Really?" Kai stated to himself and sighed heavily a little gutted about the fact it was all only just a dream.

These gummies are really starting to tease him.


	7. Gummies: Part 6 (Aqua Blue)

The sound of clicking echoed within the quiet dojo back garden. Kai for the time in a while began to spend time with his team-mates and was updating his beyblade. Except; he was doing the usual, ignoring them and keeping his distance. The lone-wolf enjoyed the sensation of the fresh air breeze brush against his pale cheeks, it helped relax him about the fact his rival was in the same area -.-;.

But his sudden concentration on his beyblading career, faded within seconds when within the corner of his crimson eye caught his attention. A aqua blue rubber band was hanging out of his baggy blue trouser pockets. "What the..." He mumbled in a confused tone and grabbed hold of it tightly before glancing around his surroundings.

It was a gummy (_Shag Band_).  
**These things were really starting to haunt him.**

Yet a little question began to fill his mind – _What does this colour mean?_

"Fancy you carrying one of those on you." A familiar voice interrupted coming from the backdoor. The American blond leaned against the frame and placed his hands anxiously in his pockets. Right now Max was gambling if his presence was welcomed here or not. "Do you know what that means?"

A heavy sigh escaped the broad Russian's dry lips as he then threw it aside carelessly. "No and too be honest I have better things to do." He replied and reached to pick up his tools to continue updating his beyblade. _Why did I let that distract me_? - Kai thought to himself.

Max then chuckled softly. "I know you are curious about it. So I will put you out your misery and tell you." He paused then to watch his leader shift his head into his direction. Suddenly it felt like they were bonding for a moment. "It means masturbate. By the way, I only came out to tell you Kenny wants to speak to you." The Dracial holder concluded then waved a goodbye as he walked back inside the dojo building.

Leaving Kai sitting there with a curious expression all over his pale face. Masturbate_?_ - He slowly smirked to himself and leant over to pick up the plastic rubber band again. A sly idea crawled up in his mind and he was positive that Kalia was going to love it! Oh how these things spiced up his sex life with his girlfriend. He then stood himself up then made his way to Kenny.


	8. Gummies: Part 6 Continuence (Aqua Blue)

Slowly kissing her way down her lovers warm flesh on his neck, she felt her muscles tense as his hands began to slither their way down her hour-glass figure. "I love you." The brunette whispered into his ear in a smooth tone as she pushed her naked body up against his teasingly.

Shifting up his head to gaze his crimson cold eyes into his lovers, a warm heatwave flushed through his body to his aroused crotch, demanding for some physical satisfaction. "How much?" Kai replied and planted his lips on hers for a very short moment.

"More than you can imagine." Kalia winked and wrapped her arms around his neck to twirl the ends of his length in her finger tips. "I don't know what I would do without you if you ever left."

It was hard to trust in other peoples words or sentence that came out their mouths, but this lone-wolf knew his girlfriend was telling the truth due to the fact he could feel her heart pound against her ribcage. It made his skin wrench against his toned muscular figure. "I love you too." He answered in a soothing voice and smirked in a cheeky manor. It was difficult to show a side that nobody would ever believed exist, but that soft side never seemed to last long, as the demanding Russian would always do the predictable.

_Pull out a gummy._

"Uh?" Kalia gasped not really pleased about his action, but she refused to let this be a passion killer in the bedroom due to the fact she was enjoying this hot and sexy atmosphere. "And what does this one mean?" She forced herself to wink and positioned herself so that his member was aiming at her wet womanhood. _Oh how it was craving him so badly_. _It was arousing enough to know that his naked body was upon hers_.

"Pull it and find out." Kai replied and held it closer to her face, but his cheeky smirk grew into a smug grin when his girlfriend did as she was asked; the brunette curiously snapped it.

"So what does it mean then?" She asked biting her lower peached lip seductively.

"Masturbation." The bluenette finally answered and lowered his head to gently kiss her bare breast nipple, there was no-way he was going to receive a no. _But little did he know that woman found this more embarrassing to admit than men do as it was a stereotypically masculine thing to do._

Kalia moaned and felt her heart rise into her throat with shock as she couldn't really buy what she just heard him say. "Masturbation?" She gasped and chucked the line of rubber carelessly to the otherside of the room. "Are you really expecting me to do that in front of you babe?"

"Why not? Its something different."

_Damn right its different!_ - The now shy young woman thought to herself and felt her face flare up in an embarrassed burning sensation. "I will have a go. But I have a better idea of how it could work." Kalia suggested and gently pushed the broad male off her, then to stand up on all fours. Doggy position. It was hard to say no right now and she knew it would really kill this tension that was so over powering in arousal.

Raising an eyebrow at the curious idea, the Bladebreaker leader went along with it and pushed himself up on to his knees behind her, grabbing hold of her hips dominantly. "Okay. This isn't what I had in mind." He stated and gently pushed his member softly and slowly into the wet womanhood hole. Enforcing a grunt of pleasure to leave his dry throat.

"Ohh thats good." His girlfriend moaned and arched her head back hopelessly. It felt so good. But once he began thrusting at a steady pace to warm up the sex routine, Kalia did the unexpected and slowly slithered her hand down her body seductively to her clitoris, placing her fingers softly and curiously over the nerve filled area. "Uuum Kai."

Feeling his foreskin shift backwards and forth as he thrusts in and out the wet vagina, the Russian continued to moan in a more controllable and more calm manor. "Oh yea." He would smirk as he grabbed hold of her hips more demandingly. Though after a moment, Kai began to notice something different; her vagina walls were getting more tense and enclosed around his hard erection. Her moaning began to become more louder in pleasure.

Thats when he clicked on to why – His crimson hands followers her right arm, to discover that her it trailed to her womanhood. She was masturbating! His eyes widened for a moment until he began to grunt louder in pleasure from the tightness inside her. "Oh I love you Kalia." He stated in pleasure, quite amused at how his girlfriend can just unexpectedly surprise him.

"I love you too Kai. Oooh right there!"

* * *

"I am starting to think these gummies are becoming a pain." The brunette sighed in a confused manor. "They are spicing up my sex life, but it would be nice to have passionate loving sometimes."

Swallowing her mouthful of soda quite forcefully, her best friend placed her can of soda on the grass ground. Right now, Anastacia didn't really know what to say or suggest right now. It was a weird situation to be in. "Why? What is so bad about them now? You used to love them at first." She winked cheekily.

Grateful about the fact they were alone in the park field so they could have some privacy to discuss everything personal like best friends do. Kalia shrugged stubbornly. "They are funny. But I mean, Kai yesterday gave me the masturbation gummy to break. It was so embarrassing." She replied and laughed slightly at her friends reaction.

Her eyes had widened. "Did you actually do it though? Wait why am I asking that." Anastacia laughed and placed her hand up to her best friends lips to cut her off from answering it. _Of course she did it – She'd do anything to please that demanding attractive Russian._ "Why don't you just sit down and talk to him about it. I am sure the sourpuss will level with you." _Though he might never admit it, the Dranzer holder did love this girl and everyone knew it. The minute someone made his girlfriend cry they felt his wrath slowly and painfully_ – That's why the broad blonde was confident he will be mature enough to discuss this issue.

Placing her hand over her hands, she slowly lowered Anastacia's hand away from her peached lips. "Yea I guess you're right. But I just don't want to disappoint him." Kalia winked and lay down on the grass in a more calm expression to fix her hazel eyes up at the clear summer sky. "I love him so much." She added, grateful about the fact the cool breeze was toning down her blush that began to sneak up on her pale cheeks.

"Yea I know." The blonde answered and patted her hand on her best friends stomach. "Men are so weird aren't they?"

They both then began laughing.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you so much to my followers right now. You have no idea how grateful I am to have you guys supporting me, it really gives me the confidence to write more often. But as its took me a while to update this story; I hope the longer chapter was worth it. Let me know what you think. XOAnn13OX ~


	9. Gummies: Part Seven (Black)

On the way home from her chat with her best friend; the brunette then glanced at the coloured rubber bands on her wrist and then sighed heavily. "Its time to take a break from you guys." Kalia mumbled to herself confidently. But as she began to take them off her wrist, it became clear her attention should have been in front of her; as she then bumped into a familiar figure.

"Uh." The male gasped and then turned around to attend to whoever had bumped into him. Although when he recognised who the day-dreamer was, a smile appealed over his dry lips. "Are you okay Kalia?"

Blinking a few times to try and register what just happened, the petite female then glanced up at the blond and sighed in relief. "I am so sorry Max. I am fine, but are you okay?" She paused then to notice that Max was holding a beautiful bunch of flowers in his hands, some of the petals had fallen on to the ground. "Oh for fuck sake. You have flowers." The brunette muttered to herself, feeling ever so guilty about the fact she could have ruined his gift.

"Their fine and so am I. Don't worry about it chick." The friendly American smiled cutely and picked up the item she had dropped out of her hands. A few rubber bands. "Here. I see you are making the most of these huh?" Max added cheekily and winked. "I swear you had more of them then that Kalia."

Chuckling at the embarrassing comments, a harsh burn then flared itself over the pale girls cheeks. "Thanks. But I plan on having a break from them. Their driving me up the wall a little." Kalia explained and reached out her hands to accept the items from him.

But Max's eyes widened when he realised the gummy had caught itself upon his friendship bracelet. "Wait. Kalia!" He shrieked.

**SNAP!**

"Oh hell..." Kalia froze. _It was just one thing after anothe_r. "Looks like Kai and I will be having a chat huh?"

His heart then rose into his throat and the Bladebreaker member then felt his mouth go dry. "Oh man. Damn." Although the shock soon had to be brushed off quickly as Max heard the sound of high-heels approach closer towards him. He turned his attention to the attractive blonde who was wearing a red dress and forced a bright smile to appear on his lips. "Hey Susan! Wow you look beautiful!" The American announced and handed her the flowers.


	10. Gummies: Part 7 Continuence (Black) End

Walking onto the dojo scene with a disappointed expression upon his pale toned face, the bluenette Russian slammed the door closed behind him. This of course then caught everyone's attention and faces suddenly began to appear around various of the corridor corners; peeking at what caused the loud bang.

"What's up with him?" Tyson whispered over to Max as they leaned out the kitchen curiously together.

"I dunno. But he looks pissed." The blond replied quietly. "Do you think its something to do with Kalia?"

"Dunno." The world champion then felt his heart skip a beat when his rival then fixed his crimson eyes on him like a hungry and angry predator. So in response to this; Tyson pulled a cheesy warm grin, really not trying to wind up the sour-puss for once. "Sup Kai? Something wrong?"

"Hn." Was the only thing that left Drazer holders mouth as he stopped in front of the two that were peeking at him. "Max..."

Suddenly his blue eyes then widened and his body went numb. _Shit_ – Max thought to himself, as he finally was aware of why his team captain may be in a bad mood. "Now Kai. That was an accident I swear!" He gasped and hid behind his best friend anxiously.

Leaving the new meat shield standing there with an eyebrow raised upon his face. "What the...What did you do?" The youth wearing his trademark cap asked in an amused tone. It was now clear to Tyson that Kai wasn't glaring at him earlier, he was glaring at the Draciel holder._ This should be interesting_ – He concluded to himself and looked in his rivals eyes confidently.

"Why did you break Kalia's Black Shag Band?" Kai growled and clenched his fists tightly. "You just cant leave her alone can you?"

It was rare to see the Hiwatari's jealous and over protective nature, but it was now suddenly clear to his 'friends' that this bluenette loved this girl. Though in Max's case, it was a issue that was about to become serious.

"It was an accident Kai! My friendship bracelet from a girl friend of mine got caught on the gummy." Max explained and ducked behind the broad champion. "I mean come on Kai. I was meeting a girl for a date when we bumped into each-other in town!"

"Kai he said it was an accident." Tyson snapped and turned on his defensive mode. "Leave him alone." The Dragoon holder couldn't take the tension in the atmosphere right now and he hated to see his team argue over such stupid things; it was always him that held everyone together and he wasn't going to quit his role just yet. "No wonder the girls have decided to get rid of them." He snarled, knowing his girlfriend Anastacia had also tossed them out the nearest window because they were causing problems in their relationship.

Pausing to register what his team-mates were saying, the fiery Russian then bit his lower lip with frustration; the thought of someone flirting with his girlfriend made his blood boil and the adrenaline rush building up inside his body only made him want to explode. Yet after being wise and thinking things through, he shifted his head into another direction and smirked slyly. "So they have been causing you some trouble too huh? Like what?" Kai asked in a dry yet reasoning tone. Don't_ get him wrong; the gummies were amusing and interesting, yet they were becoming such a pain in the arse._

Tyson then smirked confidently and dug his hands into his dark Jean pockets. "Oh yea. The guy mates of hers at school are taking advantage of them." He paused to laugh slightly. "Sometimes we cant even go out without one of her guy mates shouting 'You owe me a blow job.'" He then laughed a little harder and shrugged stubbornly.

Feeling a slight smirk appear over his lips. The stubborn Russian then glanced his eyes at his rival feeling a little amused at the story (though he never showed it.) Yet that's when Kai realised he'd had it easy and over reacted. "I guess it is a good idea to get rid of them then. I don't want to see any-more of them around here." The Bladebreaker leader stated, making it an official rule for the whole team.

Dying to faint with relief as the tension in the atmosphere seemed to die down a little; the Draciel holder then slowly side stepped away from the Japanese world champion and stood beside him nervously. "Kai. I couldn't ever look at her that way. You two make such a nice couple." Max stated and slowly pulled a weak smile.

"Shut up Max." Kai snapped, really wanting to drop this situation. "I am going out to train."

* * *

**Authors Note: **The two chapters I just posted were one but cut into two xD Its an apology for the slow updates. Please let me know what you think. I think this may be the end of this story. A sequel? That's up to you guys :). But a big shout out to **Rebelle Boss** – Thank you so much for standing beside me since the first chapter chick. You are an amazing writer and such a friendly young lady :).


End file.
